Our secret midnight times
by Lollipoplover x3
Summary: When your parents won't let you love, what do you do? What I did was seeing him in secret at midnight..


**Our secret midnight times- (A Deidara one-shot)**

This is a story about my friends character Satsuki and Deidara

**Satsuki's POV**

I ran in the halls searching for my blonde (idiot) friend. The other people looked at me like I was crazy, but I didn't care. Finally I spotted the blonde standing next to Sasori outside the art-class. "Deidara!" I ran straight at him at jumped at him. His eyes widened and he tried to get away safely. Unfortunatly he failed and fortunatly for me I landed soft. "D-d-damn it…. Satsuki.." Deidara smiled and ruffled my hair. "Why were you running so fast Satsuki-chan.. hm..?" Deidara tilted his head and looked me in the eyes. I blushed, because I, well, liked Deidara. I heard Deidara chuckle and he gave me a closed eye smile. Sasori choughed and we both snapped our attention towards him. "As I was saying, _maybe you should ask Satsuki about the dance?_" Deidara blushed like a tomato and stuttered "S-s-s-s-shut up danna" I blushed and hid my face in my hands. "-th me to the dance?" I snapped my head toward Deidara and tilted my head slightly to the side."Huh? What did you say?" Deidara smiled. "I was saying, _will you go to the dance with me?_" I blushed and nodded like I had a bubblehead. "Sweet! It's a date!" I froze when he said that. I remember when I met Deidara, something my parents said.

_**Flashback home with parents, Satsuki's POV  
**__I walked into the livingroom. I had just been out with my newest friend Deidara and stopped when I saw the strict faces of my parents. "What's going on?" My mom pointed to the seat next to her. "Sit" I slowly walked to the seat and sat down warily. "you can never, EVER be romantically involved with that Deidara kid. I know his reputation as a criminal and I will NOT let my daughter be around someone like that." My dad almost shouted with a strict tone which made me flinch. "I will ONLY let you and him be friends, and if you do something, we'll move away from Deidara." I blinked away the tears I had gotten into my eye. And took a shaky breath. "O-o-okay… I wont get involved with Deidara more than friends" I can't belive I said that! I've liked him since the start, but I cant bear to be without him… I'm sorry Deidara.._

**Present time, Satsuki's POV  
**I forced a grin on my face and nodded. "well, see you there Dei-chan" I waved and walked off with my grin faltering for every step. I can't belive I need to be hiding this for my parents. I don't want to lose Deidara but, I don't want to lie to my parents either.. my head hurt from all the thinking. Before I even realised it I was home and I also realised that I couldn't go in with an expression like the one I had. I faked my best smile and unlocked the door. "Hey mom, dad, I'm home!" I listened for a reply and got a "In the livingroom" so that's where I went. I smiled when I saw my parents sitting in the couch. They still act like they are a high-school couple. I sat down in the loveseat and smiled at them. "Ino's parents told us that there is going to be a dance at your school. You should go with Neji! He's smart and a brilliant young man!" I almost gagged. Damn that creepy Neji. "OH HELL NO!" I shouted with a disgust in my voice. "What's wrong with Neji? He is a brilliant student with straight A's and all that…" I shivered. "Neji is a creepy, stuck-up, mean bastard.." my dads eye twitched and I moved a little further away. "If I'm going, I'm going with Deidara!" my eyes widened. I shouldn't have said that. My parents face hardened and their eyes seemed like stone. "You. Are. Going. With. Deidara?" I shrinked in my seat and listened as they continued to speak up. "We made a deal about that rebel. If you two got ANY romantically involved, we would move!" my dad was standing now and full out screaming. I sniffed and saw my vision blur. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry" I stuttered, hulked and weeped. I had always told myself that what I felt towards Deidara was friendship and nothing else.. though deep in my heart I knew that I've always loved him.. I shaked my head and saw right into the guilty eyes of my father. "Satsuki.. I'm sorry that I yelled at you so loudly.." I nodded and stood up. I straightened my back and gave my parents a cold, hard stare. "I'm still going with Deidara and you can't do anything to stop me." And with that I walked out of the room.

Several days later it was time for the dance. My parents had grounded me for saying that I was going with Deidara. I had told Deidara that I was sneaking out and were going to jump out from my window so he could catch me.

"Pst.. Deidara? Are you there?" I whispered while I looked around for the blonde I loved so much. "Oi! Satsuki-chan! I'm down here, hm.." I heard Deidara whisper-shout somewhere below me. "Ok.. Ready or not, here I come.." I swung my feet out and jumped. I flew for a second before getting caught by Deidaras masquline arms. "Nice jump, hm.." Deidara smirked at me so I hit him in the chest. "Let's dance, hm.." We ran to his car and drove to the dance.

When we arrived, many people were there already. We waled in with Deidara holding me around my waist. Ino spotted me and hurried over. "Satsuki!? Are you nuts!? What if your parents find out?" Ino scolded me for disobey my parents. "Shh… don't tell.." I shh'ed her, smirked and walked off leaving a confused Ino behind. "Dei-chan? Where's Sasori and the others?" Deidara hugged my waist tighter and walked to a corner were I spotted the other idiot Sasori. We greeted, chatted for a while and laughed before I heard my name being mentioned. I snapped my gaze towards Deidara and saw his out-reached hand. "..Huh?" I asked dumbfounded. Deidara laughed and shaked his head. "Care for a dance?" I smirked and intertwined our hand together before moving for the dance floor.

A slow song started playing and I felt myself blush of embarrasment. I guess this will turn akward.. Before I got to object, Deidara had pulled me close to his chest and had both his hands around my waist. How he did that, I don't know. I put my hands around his neck and we moved around.

"…Satsuki?" I looked up at Deidara and saw that he felt a little uneasy. I frowned and stopped moving. "Yes?" Deidara's eyes moved around and he opened his mouth. "…I-I-I really like you.. like REALLY like you" he stuttered and looked at the ground. I froze. I thought about for a few seconds before my face turned into a big smile. I jumped in Deidara's arms and he almost lost his balance and I kissed him. I kissed him with all the emotions I had hidden and poured it out into the kiss. I felt Deidara smile as he kissed back, just as fierce.

We pulled apart after a while and smiled at eachother. "I've always liked you.. since the moment we met" we said in unison. We both blushed and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled and nodded yes. I stopped though, because my parents wouldn't let me date him, but I was sure as hell not gonna let that stop us. "We have to keep it hidden from everyone specially my parents." Deidara nodded in understanding. "When can we see eachother on our time off?" I thought about it and furrowed my brows. Dad knew that I was good at school, so I couldn't say I was gonna study with someone… I couldn't do it after school either, because my parents were home by the time I was done with school… what about at night? When they're sleeping? "Midnight" was all I said. Deidara seemed confused at first mut soon got what I meant. Then he grinned. "Then we'll have _our secret midnight times_ right?" I smiled and nodded. I looked at my watch and saw that it was two in the morning. "I need to get home now Dei-chan.." Deidara nodded and we walked back to his car.

When I got home Deidara said that he would lift me up so I could climb in my window. I teased him and said "No peeking" and made Deidara blush. He lift me and I climbed in my window. "Oyasumii~" I winked and blew a kiss before closing my window and going to sleep.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We went on a date the next night. I jumped into Deidara's arms from my window and he drove us to our date location. After a while of driving he pulled over and stopped. He opened the door for me and I caught my breath. The sceneary was absolutley amazing.. a piknikblanket under the starry sky. I could see Deidara in better light here and saw that he was wearing a purple shirt with a silver tie and a dark blue suit. "You look fancy.." I chuckled when I saw Deidara blush. I myself wore a light silver dress. "So do you.." he chuckled as I blushed. "Shut up.." I playfully hit him and sat down on the blanket. Deidara scoffed playfully and sat down beside me.

We stayed sitting like this until I started to shiver. "You cold, hm?" I nodded and he took of his jacket and layed it over my shoulders. I pulled it closer around me and shifted my position. I layed down on Deidara's leg and fell asleep. Deidara chuckled and stroked my hair. He lifted me up and carried me to the car. He drove quietly home to me and poked me so I'd wake up. "…hgn…" I shifted in the seat. "Satsuki-chan.. we're home.." I woke up fully and went out of the car. "Hang on.. I'll give you a lift" I yelped as I was suddenly high over ground. I climbed in my window and blew a kiss to Deidara. "Oyasumii~ Ai shiteru~" Deidara blew a kiss back at me. "I love you too.. goodnight" he walked off into the darkness and drove home. I realised I still had his jacket, but I didn't care.. I like it, so I'll keep it for now. I got ready for bed and fell asleep clutching his jacket.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We did this for the rest of the year until we were starting for college. Fortunatley we had gotten in on the same school. "Oh my.. you grow up so fast.." I hugged them goodbye and walked into my dorm. I saw that one side of the room was messy already. I sweatdropped. "ok… so I'm living with a slob?" I heard a manly chuckle and turned around. "Deidara!" I dropped my stuff and jumped at him. "Yep.. seems like I'm a slob.." I furrowed my brows. "What are you talking about?" he chuckled even more. "I talked to the people who run this college, and they let us live together, hm.." my eyes widened and I grinned. "Ahhhhh!" I screamed and jumped up and down. I get to live with Deidara here?! "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" he smiled and ruffled my hair. "I know, but I never get tired of hearing you say it, hm.." I smiled and packed out my stuff.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We could date all we wanted now, but we chose to continue our midnight dates until we were accepted by our parents.

Those moments will, and will always be

_**Our secret midnight times.. **_


End file.
